Kita dan Pantai, dan Pantai, dan Pantai
by pratz
Summary: Bagi Kakyou, pantai adalah mimpi. Bagi Fuuma, Kakyou adalah mimpi itu sendiri.


Kita dan Pantai, dan Pantai, dan Pantai

**Kita dan Pantai, dan Pantai, dan Pantai...**

Author: pratz

My first _X_ fic—and in Indonesian nevertheless! Somehow, it's inspired by Umar Kayam's _Lebaran di Karet, di Karet..._ Please do read and review this fic (if you understand Indonesian, of course). Ah, and happy delighted Christmas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_kita pernah duduk menatap laut_

_ketika malam makin larut_

_di bawah bulan temaram_

_kita bikin rumah-rumah kecil_

_dengan sepotong laut di dalamnya_

_agar senja tak surut_

(Mustafa Ismail; _Rumah Laut_)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bagi Kakyou; pantai adalah sebuah mimpi.

Bagi Fuuma; Kakyou adalah sebuah mimpi indah yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki.

"Kakyou."

Laki-laki bermata sedih itu menoleh, mendapati Fuuma berdiri di belakangnya dengan santai seolah pantai tempat mereka saat ini adalah sebuah pantai di dunia yang biasa, yang normal.

Membungkuk, Fuuma meletakkan seikat bunga di dekat kaki Kakyou. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

"Pada tuhan macam apa kau berdoa?"

Membuka matanya, Fuuma tersenyum. "Apa kau pikir seseorang yang di tangannya terletak nasib dunia membutuhkan tuhan?"

"Tidak."

Fuuma tertawa kecil. "Kalau saja aku tidak mengenalmu, Kakyou, aku akan berpikir bahwa kau mencoba bergurau tadi."

Kakyou mengangkat wajahnya, rambut pirang menyapu pipinya. "Apa kau pikir seseorang yang tidak pernah menyaksikan satu leluconpun dalam hidupnya akan tahu bagaimana caranya bergurau?"

"Tidak."

Sudah itu diam.

Fuuma bisa melihat gadis itu di balik mata Kakyou, bisa melihat Kakyou berpegang pada mimpi yang ia tahu tak akan pernah menjadi. Fuuma mengenal Kakyou dan ia tahu mengapa Kakyou terus-menerus mengulang memori kejadian menyakitkan itu dalam dunianya; memori saat gadis Sumeragi itu dibunuh, memori saat Kakyou hanya bisa bergeming menyaksikan, memori ketika dunia yang diharapkan Kakyou hancur menyerpih.

_Kenapa kau tidak melupakan saja hal yang menyakitimu_, begitu Fuuma suatu kali bertanya mengapa. (1)

_Karena jika aku lupa_, jawab Kakyou, _aku akan benar-benar kehilangan_.

Hokuto dan janji mereka tentang pantai adalah pegangan Kakyou. Kakyou hidup bukan karena ia ingin hidup, tapi karena ia tidak bisa mati selain di tangan kamui. Bukan Hokuto pribadi yang menjadi penting bagi Kakyou, tapi janji Hokuto untuk membawanya keluar dari kotaknya yang sempit.

Kakyou akan melakukan apapun untuk keluar dari kotaknya—bahkan sampai pada taraf memohon kematian pada kamuinya.

Alangkah sedihnya, pikir Fuuma, bahwa orang yang darinya Kakyou mengharapkan kematian dikaruniakan adalah orang yang justru paling menginginkannya hidup.

Namun bukankah keindahan datang dari kesedihan? Nyanyian seruling lahir dari tangisan bambu yang disayat dan dilubangi. Nyanyian biola datang dari paus yang dibunuh dan dirampas balinnya. Mungkin hal yang sama berlaku pula bagi seorang Kuzuki Kakyou.

Kesedihannya membuat Kakyou begitu cantik, begitu indah.

Hening lama sekali. Toh Fuuma sendiri tidak mengharapkan respons dari Kakyou. Ia memilih duduk di atas pasir. Tangannya mengeruk, mengumpulkan, dan membuat bentuk pasir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat istana pasir," jawab Fuuma enteng. "Apa artinya pantai tanpa istana pasir?"

Kakyou beringsut dari tempatnya dan duduk di sebelah Fuuma. Ia menahan tangan Fuuma yang hendak menambahkan pasir di gundukannya. Fuuma nyaris bergidik begitu tangan Kakyou menyentuh tangannya; tangan Kakyou dingin, sangat dingin.

"Jangan buat istana," kata Kakyou. "Terlalu besar. Dan kosong—mungkin."

"Dingin, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau," Fuuma nyengir. "Mau kuhangatkan?"

Kakyou sontak menarik tangannya kembali. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Masih dengan cengiran tak bersalahnya, Fuuma menepuk-nepuk tangannya, mengebaskan pasir yang menempel. Kakyou melanjutkan pekerjaan kamuinya membuat bangunan pasir dalam skala lebih kecil.

"Apa yang kau buat?"

"Rumah."

"Bukan istana?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin istana."

"Oh. Untuk apa kau buat sebuah rumah?"

_Pulang. Supaya aku bisa menyimpan kenangan hari ini. Supaya aku mencoba tidak mati meski hanya untuk sehari lagi. Supaya aku bisa mengeluarkan diriku dari kotak meski hanya seujung rambut. Dan banyak lagi, kupikir_. "Fuuma?"

"Mm?"

"Terima kasih... sudah menyempatkan datang."

Fuuma mengedikkan bahu. "Tentu saja. Hari peringatan kematian gadis Sumeragi itu adalah hari yang penting buatmu. Tentu saja aku datang."

Mungkin, pikir Fuuma, Kakyou sudah lupa caranya tersenyum. Mungkin Kakyou ingin tersenyum setelah sekian lama, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

_Apa kau ingin aku membuatmu tersenyum? Apa kau ingin aku menjadi alasanmu untuk tersenyum?_

Seolah membaca pikiran Fuuma, Kakyou memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata Fuuma. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan Hokuto."

"Kalau begitu, jangan lupakan," sahut Fuuma. "Aku tidak ingin kau melupakan Hokuto."

Hening lagi.

Dan, alih-alih mencela Fuuma atas kata-katanya atau meninggalkan Fuuma begitu saja, Kakyou menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kamuinya. Sekali lagi ia merasakan sensasi dinginnya kulit saat tangan Kakyou menyentuh lengannya.

"...Aku lelah."

Tersenyum, Fuuma menyapu rambut yang jatuh di kening Kakyou. "Aku akan tetap ada waktu kau keluar dari kotakmu."

Di langit, awan putih yang menutupi bulan merah jambu (2) luruh. Senja pun hilang dan semua mimpi bicara.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Notes:

Kata 'kenapa' sudah digantikan posisinya oleh 'mengapa' dalam leksikon Bahasa Indonesia, namun saya merasa bahwa dalam percakapan kata ini lebih enak dipakai. Tentu saja ini adalah pendapat pribadi.

'Bulan merah jambu' adalah penggalan lirik _Tak Bisa ke Lain Hati_ milik grup KLA Project—salah satu lagu favorit saya.

Anyway, I'm thinking of a sequel. Say, are you interested in _Kakyou in the Box_? Tell me if you are.


End file.
